


The Seventh Wave

by glasgow_blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	

This is a blue plate special for [](http://algernonthemous.livejournal.com/profile)[**algernonthemous**](http://algernonthemous.livejournal.com/) : _The kitchen is brightly lit and clean and Dom knows that Billy's been here._ My sincere apologies for the delay.

Title: The Seventh Wave  
Word Count: 270  
Disclaimer: I. Am. Making. This. Shit. Up.  
Archive: Please ask.  
Crossposted: [](http://monaboyd.livejournal.com/profile)[**monaboyd**](http://monaboyd.livejournal.com/)

The kitchen is brightly lit and clean and Dom knows that Billy's been here. He knew it the minute he walked in the door, actually--physical evidence not withstanding. There's a change in the air of the place. It's lighter. Fresher, somehow. The tang of ocean salt is buried under whiffs of stonework and rain. Glasgow through and through--like Billy came with a suitcase full of Scottish breezes instead of the more mundane.

He wonders how Billy got into this small bungalow on a tropical island halfway around the world. There was never an exchange of keys. There was no point in it, given the distances and workloads involved. He might have charmed the landlady, or maybe he picked the lock with a paperclip and a hairpin (Billy has been known to watch the marathons of MacGyver re-runs, sometimes). Doesn't matter, really.

What matters is that Dom was in Waimea, trying his hand at the big swells all weekend. Excellent sets. Minimal wipeouts. No sharks. No Billy, either. What kind of wanker flies in from Europe for the weekend without telling you? What kind of wanker trades his best mate for a longboard and some Sex Wax?

"I didn't know you were coming, Bills," he says aloud and it bounces off the cabinets and runs back to him.

The note is tacked to the bathroom mirror with a bit of tape. There is a large space at the top of the page that was left blank. Below, three dots trail to the right; all leading to one sentence, short and sweet.

_Sorry I missed you._

No signature. None needed.


End file.
